


正泰《搭讪犯的量刑》

by shmily162321



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmily162321/pseuds/shmily162321





	正泰《搭讪犯的量刑》

成人限定，不做人了。  
含spanking，道具，兔子说荤话。

被转盘转到的人，要出门和路过的第四个人搭讪，不论是谁。金泰亨光荣成为了这一轮大冒险的输家。  
在被推出量贩KTV门口的一瞬间，身后的喧嚣突然都停止了，被厚重的隔音门隔断。外面下雨了，金泰亨把并不重视的校服外套遮在脑袋顶上，漫不经心地数着路人。  
第一个，初中生小孩。第二个，下班的大叔。第三个，长发高跟的姐姐，她怎么不是第四个？好可惜。  
第四个……  
“喂，那个。”  
金泰亨觉得自己游戏还是玩得起的，没什么戒心地上前喊住了第四个过路者。  
田柾国打着一柄黑伞回头，看到金泰亨前他刚想问什么事，却随即闭上了嘴，只是定定地看着金泰亨，半晌才开口，“原来逃课逃到这里了，还蛮好找。”  
金泰亨没想到田柾国能找到这来，还偏偏巧到要命被他的游戏惩罚碰上，变成了双重惩罚，他转身就要逃回KTV。  
田柾国没去追，只是在金泰亨的手抓上推门把时说了一句，哥，你可想好啊。  
完蛋。这是金泰亨感觉到手腕被田柾国抓住时的第一反应。

 

“老师让我一对一监管好哥你这种问题学生，但他们没想到只有这种办法才能让哥听话吧？”  
金泰亨趴在地毯上只穿了件宽大的白T，田柾国把他背后的布料掀高，顺着背部曲线一点一点沿脊骨吻上去，甚至吮住一节凸起的，把那片皮肤嘬得又红又湿。  
“嗯……那方法，你不还没用上呢吗？”  
金泰亨被亲得半边魂都舒服得飘了，早把田柾国要罚他的事抛之脑后，作为及时行乐主义，他觉得先享受眼下的快感比较重要。就这样自顾自地抚上了前段翘起的阴茎，可等他刚摸到没两秒钟，屁股上就被田柾国狠狠来了一下。  
那方法，就是对金泰亨格外管用的方法。  
“说没用上，这不就用上了吗？哥，还舒服不舒服啊。”田柾国没等金泰亨喘过气来，手掌又往泛着微红的臀肉上落下一掌。金泰亨腰绷出弧度，肉感饱满挺翘的臀峰轻而易举就能被添上淫靡的颜色，他呜咽出声，本想喊痛，可是自己腿间的性器都湿得滴水了，低头一看就能看到漂亮的粉红色的肉茎可怜兮兮地渗出体液，他实在没脸面求饶。  
田柾国说荤话时是真的没想故意臊着金泰亨，只是他把想说的话直白地说出来，就达到了把金泰亨羞得半熟的成果。  
“说话，哥哥，舒服吗？”田柾国盯着金泰亨的腰，步步紧逼地追问。  
金泰亨的身体已经完全自觉调整成了最适合屁股挨打的姿势，膝盖下垫了软垫，伏低的上半身导致敏感的乳头来回蹭动地毯上惹痒的纹路，身后灼热的视线在看着自己翘高的屁股，这个事实刺激得金泰亨快要就这么射了。更让人放不下心的是，下一掌不知道会什么时候来。  
田柾国笑了一下，手掌捏上了通红熟透的臀肉，掐满在掌心里用力捏握，等再松开时屁股上已经有了明显的指痕。他就这么来回捏揉着金泰亨的屁股，时不时轻轻地扇两下，再玩儿一会儿。一改方才狠戾的路子，不紧不慢，不重不轻。可偏偏是这样，才吊得金泰亨的快感几乎到了峰值，屁股被把玩的酥麻感让他痒到不自觉地晃腰，呻吟里透着难耐的哑忍。  
“柾国……不够，怎么办啊……”  
田柾国本想好好罚金泰亨一通让他长个记性别老出去瞎玩，没想到金泰亨天赋异禀，就这么个惩罚的路数还能让他自顾自地爽起来了。莫名的烦闷从心火下升起，田柾国看着金泰亨发浪的样子气笑了。  
“问我怎么办吗？怎么不先问问，哥被打个屁股都湿成这样是想要我怎么办？”  
田柾国手臂探到前端握住金泰亨湿漉漉的那一根，虎口紧贴茎身撸了两下，把手沾上的湿液一半抹到金泰亨的穴口，一半抹到红肿的臀肉上。  
在田柾国摸到他性器的那片刻几秒，金泰亨只觉得眼前发昏，喉咙都咽不下口水了，爽到叫不出声的地步，无意识地，就这么射了第一次。  
田柾国丝毫不意外了，他的哥哥真是越来越敏感不禁玩。精液射出来的正是时候，格外帮忙了扩张。  
如果就这么插进去操他的话，惩罚岂不就变成奖励了吗？所以，田柾国只是把弧度和柔韧度刚好适合金泰亨后穴的按摩棒塞了进去。  
“呜……啊啊，你，别……”金泰亨一下捂住了失声叫出来的嘴，极快的震幅和刚巧抵在前列腺上的摩挲，把他从刚高潮过的快感余韵里又生生拖了回来，极度爽利的折磨甚至带来了酸麻和堪称烧灼感的快意，逼得金泰亨半边魂魄都快被磨透吞没。  
忘在一边的手机也传来震动，但被按摩棒的嗡鸣掩盖了大半声音，金泰亨顾不上，田柾国丝毫没顾忌地帮金泰亨接了起来。是刚才在KTV和金泰亨一起逃课的那几个狐朋狗友。  
“不是，我是被他搭讪的那第四个人。是啊，他很厉害，开口说第一句话的时候我就想跟他走了。”田柾国笑着应道那边的话。金泰亨这才反应过来，紧张又心急火燎，刚想撑起身体去抢手机，田柾国空闲的那只手就把震动棒插得更深了些。  
“其实，这位搭讪犯，是我原本就认识的哥。”田柾国一边应答，一边往吃着按摩棒的屁股上拍了一掌，清脆的响声也不知道有没有传进电话。  
他挂断了，金泰亨也射了第二次。田柾国看着他被快感磨软的身体，忽然非常想接吻。于是他就把金泰亨翻过来索吻。  
金泰亨还在高潮的喘息中没脱身，田柾国把震动棒抽出来，连带淌出了湿亮的水。  
田柾国短暂地愣神了一下，又笑道，“哥的水还真是多……”  
“柾国，怎么停了啊……”  
“真是疯了，我。”田柾国把自己汗湿的上衣套头扯了下来。


End file.
